Torchwood, Indiana
by monkeerangerfan
Summary: Mars trying to prove the weirdness that is Eerie might get a little bit more than he bargained for when he gets the attention of one Captain Jack Harkness.
1. In the Big City

Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to BBC. Eerie, Indiana belongs to Fox. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: I know I have a bunch of stories started already, but this story wouldn't leave me alone. I am such a big fan of Torchwood. So I had to write this. Stupid plot bunnies. I kill you.... with a canon. lol. Enjoy.

-------

Marshall Teller wondered around with his pack of paranormal findings in a strange city of Indiana. The reason to locate anybody who will listen to the truth of Eerie, Indiana. The truth ranged from the one of 50 haunted house that was actually haunted to a pencil that brought anything drawn with said utensil from fantasy to a reality. On top of that it was almost time for the full moon and he could show them his partial werewolf transformation.

"There's gotta be someone who will listen to me," Mars whispered to himself.

He raked his fingers through his hair. "I wish Simon was here." But he knew why Simon had stayed behind. It was Marshall's idea. Simon stayed behind to gather more evidence, but it was becoming more of a hassle than it was before. It was getting weirder by the day. Well, Eerie was always weird, but more so than usual.

He had heard that there was a place in Indianapolis that would listen to them, if they allowed you to have an audience, that is. He been hoping for the day for someone to believe since he found out his one idol in the parabelievable turned out to be a fraud. But from what he had heard of his intended target, which was very little, that man would. What he knew was that the man's name was Harkness and he was part of an organization called Torchwood. Torchwood was shrouded in mystery, but it was rumored to be involved with things similar to what happens in Eerie.

But sadly, Mars didn't know what this Harkness looked like nor did he know where to find. Another rumor was thatHarkness was here in Indianapolis which was another reason Mars was there. If the Torchwood man was there, he would hear about what Mars was up to and contact him.

But he had been at this for most of the day as he had most of the week and had yet to yield any results. Now it was time to go home and call his partner about another unproductive day. Looking around where he was at one more time, he noticed a handsome man with short dark brown almost black wearing an old fashioned navy uniform. He turned his head to walk back in the direction of his hotel, but turned it back around, but that man was gone. The paranormal investigator shook his hand. He couldn't really be going crazy even though everyone already thought it.

As he meandered back to his hotel room, he had the strange feeling of someone following him, but every time he checked, he saw no one. He would then shrug his shoulders and continue walking back to his temporary abode.

------

"I just had this strange feeling that someone was following me," Mars relayed to his best friend.

"That's strange!" Simon exclaimed into the phone.

"Yeah, I thought so, too," Mars agreed. "And again no takers and no sign of this Harkness guy."

"Drats," Simon said. It was silent on Simon's end for a few moments. "Do you think maybe it's someone who wants to approach you, but is too scared to?"

"Possibly, but we'll never know until something happens," Mars said before he yawned. "Simon, I better get off. I'm tired and I have yet to eat. Call you tomorrow?" Mars yawned again.

"Sure. Talk to tomorrow," Simon said prior to hanging up the phone.

Mars sighed as he set the phone into the cradle and wondered what will a wait him tomorrow.


	2. Go Home or At Least To Your Hotel Room

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Torchwood or Eerie, Indiana. Torchwood belongs to the BBC and Eerie, Indiana belongs to Fox. I am not making any money off of this. No copy right infringement intended.

* * *

Mars had developed a daily routine. He got up, ate, showered, and did everything he normally did before he set out again. He always felt that he was being watched and when he would check no one was there or it was the strange man that he noticed the first week he was out here.

And today was no exception. When he turned around, the man began walking away, but this time Mars followed him. The younger man made his way through the hordes of people that were coming from behind and toward him. It was like a maze but he still was able to keep an eye on him to keep tailing him. Making sure his pack was on tight before he quickened his pace. As the paranormal investigator ran, a million thoughts raced through his head like what was he going to say or do when he caught up with that guy or how much closer he was to let this be known to the world.

He got closer and closer. The guy in the trench coat didn't seem to notice someone was following which for Mars could be a good or a bad thing. Because at this point they were not surround by anything except buildings. Abandon ones at the look of them. When he within arms reach of the man, he grasped onto the taller mans shoulder.

"What?" the older man shouted as he turned around. His impatience was noted by the younger man. "Oh, its you." He blew out a frustrated breath.

Mars scrunch up his face in confusion. What was that suppose to mean? But he decided to ignore it. "Hi. I'm Marshall Teller." He extended his hand.

The other man extended it back and then as quick as he had put in he pulled it out. Then he smiled like Mars did when he was nervous or agitated as well as raked his fingers through his hair. "I know who you are."

"OK. You know who I am, but who are you?" Mars declared, wanting to know.

"I am Captain Jack Harkness," he announced. "And I know why you are here. And no, I'm not interested."

"But then why have you been watching me everyday?" Mars inquired, aggravated. Raking his fingers through his hair as he fumed at the older man.

"Because I'm protecting you!" the civil servant revealed as he lifted his arms into the air. "Something big is about to happen here and lets just say your in the wrong place at the wrong time!"

"How do you know that?" Mars demand. "And if something's going down as you say, why can't I just help. I mean I could be useful to this kind of thing and I do have some werewolf properties."

"No, Marshall," Harkness replied as he gazed straight in Mars' eye with some apprehension. Teller was confused by this look. "Besides this is too much for you, since your powers are unstable. If that's what you call them. And you need to be around to be around to make sure everyone knows what is truly happening." The military man glance away for a moment. "But not right now and not in Torchwood. It's too dangerous."

"What do you mean it's too dangerous," Mars proclaimed as he stomped his way closer to the man who had, without the younger male knowing it, stepped away from him. "I've dealt with things like this!"

"Yes, I know, but not this bad," the other man said as he tried to calm down. "What you have dealt with is child's play compared to this and I don't want to see anything to happen to you."

"What?" Mars was speechless.

"Just trust me," Harness pleaded. "Just pack up and go home. Do what you always do and come back at another time. Please."

"No," Mars declared. "I'm not. I am not letting years of gathering information go to waste."

* * *

Figuring that he was going to get anyway with the stubborn young man before him, he let out a perturbed breath, combed his fingers through his hair, and put his hands in his coat pockets. Debating if he should just kick this boys but back to Eerie where it belongs or just give in. He gave in. "Fine, just go back to your hotel room for now and go nowhere else."

"OK," Mars agreed, but he didn't like. He was one step way from reaching his goal and the rug was pulled out from under him. So to speak.

"No, go along," Harkness ordered. "Now!" he barked.

Mars begin to walk away, but at a slow pace. He wants to be able to follow this man he had spoken to. Just to find out where he was hiding. He sauntered far away enough to where he believed that he was hidden well within the crowd and stopped. Watching Harkness with extreme caution until he believe the man was far away enough to not know he was behind him.

He followed the other man for a few blocks. Passing the park, some business building, and some other attractions as they went, until the older man stepped up to a fountain and disappeared.

He trudged to it and walked around it confused. He wondered for a moment about happened. If he even saw it and if he was really going crazy.

The following days instead of going home, he would go to the water fountain that was in middle of everything going on to wait and watch. But nothing out of the ordinary would happen.

"What should we do?" Tosh asked.

"Nothing," Harkness stated.

"But he's been doing this for awhile," Tosh reminded him. "We should do something."

* * *

"We don't need to and even if we did he would be as persistent as ever." He strolled up behind her and patted on the shoulder. The Asian woman gazed up and saw the trade mark smirk on her bosses face.

"All right, you're the boss," Tosh complied, smiling to herself as she went back to work. Although she wondered why was this boy so persistent and why was Jack so interested? She wondered what was the common denominator in all of this. But she knew Jack wouldn't tell unless he was pressured into telling them which was usually when they were in the middle of fighting for their lives.


End file.
